1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a flip-flop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a capacity of a semiconductor device increases, a test time of the semiconductor device may increase. A scan test or a daisy chain test may be used as the test of the semiconductor device, and a plurality of unit flip-flop circuits may be formed in the semiconductor device. In order to achieve a high degree of integration of the semiconductor device, forming the unit flip-flop circuits in a small horizontal area is needed.